Accidental Love
by castlelover332
Summary: Rachel is forced to leave Carmel to go to McKinley. There she finds Finn who has been secretly in love with her once he laid eyes on her. R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Rachel's POV: "Pumpkin we have news!" one of her dads called.

"Ok coming!" I call back to them. I run down the stair as quickly as possible. "Yes dad?" I ask.

"You're transferring." He says flatly.

I feel as though my world has turned upside down. "B-but why?" I ask tears forming.

"Because… we just need to get you out of Carmel." He says suspiciously.

"Fine!" I shout running upstairs and locking my door. I cry for hours. "How could they do this?" I ask myself. I take out my phone and text Maria.

_Hey Maria I'm transferring to some poor school called McKinley!_

_~Rachel_

I get a text no later than 5 seconds later.

_WHY? You can't leave! What about Jesse have you told him?_

_~Maria H._

CRAP! Jesse what can I do? I text her back.

_My dads say McKinley is better for me. :P And no I haven't told Jesse…._

_~Rachel_

I think about Jesse for a moment before my phone chimes alerting me that Maria has texted me back.

_Better? That school is for misfits not stars like you. AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD JESSE?_

_~Maria H._

I text her back in no time.

_Look I'll talk to you about it at school tomorrow. I still have like three days left at Carmel._

_~Rachel_

* * *

><p><strong>School: Rachel's POV:<strong> "Hey Maria." I say sadly.

"Hey girl." She says.

"Ughh I don't want to tell Jesse!" I exclaim.

She gives me a stern look. "Hey Rachel Berry DOES NOT give up!" she shouts sternly.

"Yes I do." I say.

"When?" she asks.

"Now." I say.

She gives the look saying _I'm not amused._ "Look Rachel do it for him. He NEEDS the truth!" she exclaims.

"Ok." I say looking at Jesse putting his books in his locker. I walk over.

"Hey babe." He says.

"Hey…" I trail off.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I-I'm transferring to McKinley." I say looking at the floor.

"What?" he asks.

"Yup. So I think it'd be best if we broke up." I say still not looking at him.

"No I won't let you break up with me." He says.

I look up at him surprised. "Um excuse me?" I ask.

"You heard me. I'm not letting you go." He says.

"No Jesse it's over." I say sternly. I walk away.

"Fine but you'll regret it!" he shouts.

School that day was boring. Well except during glee… I announced that I was leaving and Shelby looked hurt in a way. Meh whatever she's probably upset that she's losing her star.

* * *

><p>The night before my last day at Carmel was sleepless. So when dawn finally came my dads decided it would be better if I didn't go to school.<p>

The next day I walk into Mckinley. "Ugh this school smells of feet." I say.

"Hi." A voice calls over to me. I turn around to see an extremely tall boy standing in front of me smiling.

"Um… hi?" I say more like a question.

"Umm we kind of need more members for our glee club… so do you want to audition?" he asks nervously.

A glee club? This school can afford a glee club? "Sure." I say.

"Cool so just go to the auditorium around 4:00 PM." He says leaving.

Odd. "Hm I guess I better head to Spanish." I mutter. I walk into the classroom and greet the teacher. His name is Mr. Schuester… I guess he's also the glee club director.

"Hi this is Rachel Berry." He introduces me.

"Hiii." Everyone says lazily. I take a seat in the back next to the tall boy.

"Hi." He whispers.

"Hi." I say sharply.

"Did I say something to offend you?" he asks.

"No. I just didn't want to come here." I say.

"Oh." He says.

"Finn eyes on your own paper." Mr. Schuester warns.

So I guess the tall boy is Finn. Class ends and I decide to walk with Finn.

"So why'd you come here?" he asks.

I look up at him. "My dads think it's a better school than Carmel." I say rolling my eyes.

"Ah." He says. "You know you're kind of cute." He says smiling down at me.

"Uh thanks." I say.

"No problem." He says.

At the end of the day Finn walked me to the auditorium and I saw Mr. Schuester sitting in the auditorium waiting for me to audition.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Edge of glory by Lady Ga Ga." I say.

He nods and I sing the song.

"Great." He says clapping.

I walk out to my car and someone grabs me from behind and kisses me. I pull away and see Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhh what is going to happen? Gah I just had this idea and and I had to write it! :D**


End file.
